The  of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Ms H Suzumiya
Summary: A tragic event has occurred, where only Haruhi and Kyon have survived but Kyon has lost his memory and his personality now with his new nature he faces a new adventure only it's Kyon who doesn't know what's going on!
1. Prologue: A DARK DREAM

Prologue

A DARK DREAM

Tick.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

…...

Tick.

…...

Pipe ruptures!

WHOOOSSHHH!

"Hmmgh!"

Rain, rain and more rain. It is within my own essence of my heart, why?

Why am I useless?

Why am I alive?

Why didn't I die like the rest of them?

Why me?

BOOOM!

Huh?

Sparks flying!

Ah where...am ...i?

What is this place?

What am I doing here?

Why did I end up HERE!

Of ALL places why?

WHY?

WHY DAMMIT! WHY?

"HARUHI!"

BOOOM!

Roof creaking, pillars falling, metal breaking!

CRASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

BOOOM!

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

Dust clearing.

Pant, Pant, Pant..

Slam!

"Haru...Haruhi!"

"Nyyyy!"

"Thank god you're still alive!"

"Kyon?" said Haruhi wearily.

No, I'm not Kyon, is he a friend of yours?

"Kyya...Kyon?" said Haruhi painfully.

"Nyygh"

It looked like Haruhi was biting her lip because of the pain.

CRASH!

"That was lucky, it almost got us!"

Haruhi was in so much pain it hurt when I grabbed her legs and got her in the air with her holding on to me, man that hurts!

For me pain wasn't a big issue, just one half of my body was wet and asleep on me, looks like water woke me out of unconsciousness.

As I walked out with Haruhi in my arms she said wearily "do know of the SOS brigaaaade?"

Of course, you were there weren't you?

"Huh?" Haruhi asked "w-why?"

I would like to ask myself that reason too! Apparently the name Kyon was somewhat familiar, frightfully, so I felt a different entity inside me and that name I remembered after being hit by water at -1 degrees Celsius or so, at least it felt like that, was not my own thought and if Kyon is Haruhi's friend and I look like him well put two and two together I must be Kyon Haruhi was talking about because I forgot my name. I may be suffering from slight amnesia. But the opposites also true, maybe I'm not Kyon but a new person due to the experience and was possessed with a thought other than my own. Personally I may have to either act as Kyon or act as let's say John Smith till 1. I figure out who I am or 2. my amnesia settles allowing me to control these distant and strange thoughts I'm having. Problem is who is Kyon? And how do I impersonate him cause where I am now I don't know myself at all. Alas this problem will continue to happen until either 1 or 2 happens so for now I have to choose who I am or take the easy option and hang around with Kyon's friend Haruhi and say I'm going to be apart of her club until either I or Kyon shows any signs of consciousness. Still there is another factor it is safe to admit Kyon will 1. find me and 2. kill me so I shouldn't live as Kyon(before) but Kyon(after) because lets face it I either am Kyon (before) or (after). So decision time. Am I Kyon from the past or am I the Kyon from the ashes of the accident? I'll go with the Amnesiac Kyon person from the accident and it's safe to admit my past life died just then so now I'm Kyon ver2.0 for now until Kyon can fill in my shoes or I die for being him either way my chances of life have circled my head in an instant when I was sorta "disconnected" from my body, that aside I have to check my personal list of my previous life with out Haruhi.

I don't remember a single thing of what happened before

I had no life to begin with friends, family

I am a shadow of the great Kyon, he is my salvation and eventually my executioner

I have no life

I can't remember my name

I can't start over, no yen

I hate my situation

I have to be Haruhi's friend

I am definitely DEADMEAT if I fail or the real Kyon shoots me

and

I LITERALLY have NOTHING to lose including my life

Well there you have it my life's list of failures and the punishment for failure is DEATH one thing I'm assured is a one way ticket to God, well God have absolute mercy on my soul!

Step, Step, STEP.

Must be lightheaded.

Step, step, step... rumble.

Heh, I sure hope that's my stomach talking.

Rumble rumble RUMBLE!

Ground shakes !

CRASH!...THUD!

Wow that was lucky just in front of us a minute ago or should I say TEN SECONDS AGO!

SPLASH!

It's pitch black down there about 500 feet or a kilometer deep.

Well best get moving!

STEP, STEP, STEP!

Gee she's heavy!

Just then I was blinded by light!

"LIGHT!"

STEP, STEP, STEP

Closer I got to the light the more light headed I felt. With every step my eyes were being stabbed by the light as a dagger and every time I moved closer it was like the dagger got deeper and deeper into my skull. Then as I carried Haruhi out of my tomb I noticed something strange, I was in the middle of a parking lot, apparently the structure I was in, was a Baseball stadium and unfortunately I and Haruhi was the only survivors out of fifty thousand! God I'm so lucky cause the chances of this happening would be 50,000 to one. And I and Haruhi beat All odds. Apparently people stood amazed as the stadium had became to the state so unstable that any survivors coming out alive or critically injured was a big fat ZERO. Rescue workers were ASTONISHED and some were so surprised they thanked their deity who that may be. Just as the paramedics came to nurse us back to health the media stepped in luckily some guy with a smile as big as a a star told the media no comments will be disclosed due to "mental trauma" and "Sudden Shock" which meant the media weren't allowed to interview a person who was in such a state of shock, it would only considered mental torture, surprisingly the guy came up to Haruhi and I and said.

"We thought you two were goners"

Well lucky the water hit me when it did or where Haruhi was would not be a pretty sight to look at in my tomb.

"Well all that matters now is that you two are safe now!" he smiled.

"Well it may look like you two will need to go to hospital two get certain areas of your body patched up" he added pointing at my leg that was now covered in blood with jaggered blades lodged into it.

One so in particular almost got my main blood vein and that would've meant certain death of blood loss. He later said.

"Looks like you two escaped death only just"

He was right if that happened I would've been paralyzed and got hypothermia as well as blood loss and Haruhi would've been crushed. I heard that when you escape death the Grim Reaper will come after you and finish the job! God please prevent death from killing me at least until Kyon my executioner arrives and kills me!

If there is anything to learn from this I 1. will die inevitably 2. escaped death and now Haruhi and I will be hunted by a pissed off Grim Reaper and 3. will be in everlasting debt over hospital bills.

now from my list I know I will die at the hands of Kyon and now the Grim Reaper. Looks like my non-existent life got interesting and and this new life is so sacred that God saved me from eternal damnation. Of course that was just the start of my new found horrors but I'm now left with the question.

WHY AM I HERE WITH HARUHI?

And so my never ending nightmare with Haruhi began when the guy said

"don't worry about the hospital fees, I will arrange something with my superiors"

At least that way, one worry down several million to go! I guess I have to wait and see won't I?


	2. Chapter 1:KOIZUMI,HARUHI AND HOSPITAL:B

Chapter 1

KOIZUMI,HARUHI AND THE HOSPITAL

BEFORE THE ACCIDENT

Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi!

Damn I lost her, must've gone to the Lobby. Probably to get some snacks for the big game seeing as Nagato, Mikuru and Koizumi all had errands to run, Haruhi and I were surprised when we were the only ones showing up for the SOS brigade city search (permanent name). So we went to the cafe as usual, I paid for all of it mind you and then Haruhi had this weird idea to check this place for Supernatural phenomena only I objected to it but after consulting my head I chose to go there, not for supernatural phenomena like aliens, espers and time travelers, no, I have that with Haruhi's club dammit. Well at least Haruhi and I will be watching the Base ball game as we unsuccessfully find any strange or weird people in a sea of 50,000. Yes that is a lot of people and too much for Haruhi to interview either. So I guess going to this game was a good idea after all.

"Kyon!" Haruhi yelled.

"Yes?"

As I turned to face Haruhi, who was in a jacket, top, and jeans, her foot wear was a plain black pair of flats and apparently she was holding popcorn. Strange for a person who is going to a ball game, not to the movies.

"You're supposed to be looking for the supernatural, not hanging out in the lobby like a person uninterested in phenomena like aliens, espers, sliders and time travelers." she yelled at me like a mother scolding her child.

"For your information, I don't really care in finding the abnormal kind of human and for the count, I already know where a esper, alien and time traveler are and that's in your Stupid club you made!" I couldn't that to Haruhi. God forbid the consequences and saying it in a public place leaves room for humiliation thank you and I don't need that thank you. Instead I said.

"Says who looks like they're going on a date to the movies, not to a ball game."

"Hmmgh!" she grunted and then with a very devious look she said.

"Looks like you can't have any then."

Once again I have been defeated by the great Haruhi Suzumiya, yeah whatever. Well while I'm on the subject of who's getting ready for what, my attire is less eccentric and a bit on the dull side by sporting a gray t-shirt and jeans, yep BORING.

Just then Haruhi had a weird idea.

"I've got it, it's the answer to our prayers."

"Since when do you you use the word 'answer' and 'prayers' in the same sentence and the word ours is wrongly used, because MY prayer hasn't been answered. "

Haruhi continued ignoring my statement as usual.

"Well paranormal humans usually are found in a sea of people like at a Baseball game or at the movies so we should go under cover."

"Under cover are you serious?"

"Kyon, you know me and when I say a statement I'm always dead serious" "I think 'usually' is more like it."

" So we must go undercover to find supernatural humans like aliens, time travelers, espers, sliders, and sirens."

And once again ignoring my point she continued.

"What's a siren?"

"I don't know."

"In Greek mythology, a siren was similar to a succubus except they ate people rather than having sex with them."

"Well the sirens I'm talking about are different, like during a time paradox the person saves themselves from dying." exclaimed Haruhi. "Oh that siren has a silent 'p' as it's first letter in it's name."

"Like psirens?"

"Yes whatever" said Haruhi "Well any way the point I'm trying to tell you is that for us to find the supernatural within the crowd of people, we our selves must become apart of the crowd of people."

"So watching a ball game while finding the mysterious, that is YOUR PLAN?"

"Yes" stated Haruhi.

"You can't be serious."

"We'll meet here at four, if you don't heads will roll, got it!"

"got it chief!"

"Good, you search the lower levels and I'll search the upper ones" stated Haruhi.

And once she left to go upstairs I stayed at the lobby, I sat in one of those comfy couches they have in the cinemas for three minutes till...

"Pardon me, oops, sorry, hello."

To my surprise was a child staring at me or at least child looking can be mistaken for a high school student, first year to be exact.

This child was in fact what Haruhi called Mikuru 'moe' only she really was an underclassman and well... er... endowed. She spoke in a very childish voice.

"Um ec-cusse me sempai, what is your name?"

Well mannered and surprisingly traditionally fluent in her wording no slang and all. I have to admit when this girl called me sempai I was correct, she was a first year or a freshman and it was clear what school she went to as she had the North High School sailor uniform and it was the summer type too.

"My name is Kyon."

"Hello Kyon, I have been watching you from a far and even Mikuru as well." She spoke clearly and precisely and Immediately responded out of confusion.

"Wait... you have been observing ME?"

"That is true, and more so Mikuru" she continued "Mikuru especially for three years"

"Wait three years, are you a ti-"

"Shh" she covered my mouth as if I was going to say anything taboo.

"No, at least not here, too many witnesses." she added :"You never know who you'll run into in places like these."

I can't Believe what I am hearing, looks like Haruhi was correct, chalk that up with Haruhi 2 and Kyon 0. Somehow I think this is rigged.

"Follow me please." she added pointing to flight of stairs. "If we are quick, we can escape without being followed."

So cute and when she said that, I was starting to worry about the large crowd in the lobby and about the number of potentially suspicious looking humans who mind me, may be supernaturals in disguise.

But nevertheless, I followed her to the flight of stairs then we down to the basement, down a through a few corridors and then to an area with an broom closet, only this one was spacious. After about a minute she spoke.

"Sorry to drag you into this but I must for the lives of every one in this stadium for what I am about to tell you is "classified information" and I can potentially be in big trouble." she spoke with a hint of seriousness but in an informal manner.

"Before that I want to know what your name is?"

"Tsuia"

"OK Tsuia, what's seems to be the problem I'm about to face?"

"According to "classified information" there is a "classified information" and a terrorist attempt on Haruhi Suzumiya which will result with..."classified information", sorry that's what I can say only in doing this I'll get in big trouble, so the "classified information" is a group and that group will initiate a terrorist attack and will result with 50,000 dead amongst the ruins of the stadium after the pillars supporting the ground level falter."

I was dumbstruck and really glad but in a way, sad.

"Will Haruhi and I survive?"

"It is unsure but many will die after the ground or the pitch collapses, the understorey will become a tomb for those who die, although a number will escape after the first initial attempt"

Again I was quite depressed after the second explanation but Tsuia continued with the next part of morbid news.

"There are multiple charges within the pillars and when the ground collapses the charges will be set to go off from the top floor and then the chain will decimate the upper levels leveling the stadium in mere seconds."

I was well very worried I didn't want to die and so.

"How do I survive?"

"At the moment it is unsure that you and Haruhi will survive." Tsuia answered bluntly

"Thank you, I think it is time for us to leave."

"True but I detest to that action at the moment" replied Tsuia

"wha?"

Tsuia continued " Androids that are small as a female human, patrol this area to keep the area from being tampered with, for the area is littered with strategically placed charges and the human you see from the air vent on the door is called a 'sentinel' and sentinel's like this one are preparing the final check of the charges and are also called "disposable flesh" by the "classified information"."

The sentinel walked past the locker and then disappeared through into another part of the understory.

"OK, these 'sentinels', are they human or they like Nagato Yuki"

Tsuia answered "They are a very primitive version of a interface by the IDSE only these versions are incapable of free will, radical thinking, data manipulation, and any other alien powers, however they are also soldiers cloned and battle ready." Tsuia continued "The sentinel's possess a primary and secondary weapon, the primary weapon is a laser with high directivity causing the laser to be potentially dangerous as it can burn skin and melt metal, it's secondary weapon is a katana on sides of it's arms and a wrist blade between their wrist joint and their palm useful for assassination attempts and defensive protocols."

"wow they must be very strong right?"

"Indeed, they have the strength to pick up a car with one hand and can throw at super fast speeds over 100 km per hours and can run at speeds of 100km in five seconds" said Tsuia.

"Oh, I am so very sorry, I must have wasted twenty minutes of your time again I am so very sorry Kyon."

Oh it's fine, I think it's time to get back to the lobby now.

As we got back to the lobby I looked at my watch and was surprised

"what? It's 3:55 already?"

I ran the last meters and got back to the lobby with only two minutes to spare.

Then it came.

"LATE! PENALTY!"

Sigh, at least I know Haruhi have fell headfirst into a trap.

Well thanks to a fellow time traveler but what she said was shocking really.

But there was one bit which the worst...

"That is true, and more so Mikuru."

"Mikuru especially for three years."

All I know is there is some thing going on and it looks quite bleak and they were other parts like …

"According to "classified information" there is a "classified information" and a terrorist attempt on Haruhi Suzumiya which will result with..."classified information", sorry that's what I can say only in doing this I'll get in big trouble, so the "classified information" is a group and that group will initiate a terrorist attack and will result with 50,000 dead amongst the ruins of the stadium after the pillars supporting the ground level falter."

"It is unsure but many will die after the ground or the pitch collapses, the understorey will become a tomb for those who die, although a number will escape after the first initial attempt."

"There are multiple charges within the pillars and when the ground collapses the charges will be set to go off from the top floor and then the chain will decimate the upper levels leveling the stadium in mere seconds."

"At the moment it is unsure that you and Haruhi will survive."

Why, why, why?

All I know is nothing but there is another piece to this well constructed puzzle as well the information that 50,000 will die in mere seconds.

Is this what human life is? Just a waste of 'flesh'?

And this group, what do they want with Haruhi?

All I know now is, it will soon be revealed and then what, sigh I'll just have to wait then.


End file.
